User talk:Tyler george6
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Wanted Level in GTA IV page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 02:38, January 6, 2013 Infoboxes have fields which make up their content. On the wiki, we list the fields to make it easier to read and change. Please stop compacting them, this can be done by editing in the Source editor. Thanks! • • 17:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Compacting infoboxes Hey, I understand that you probably edit from mobile or visual editor, so you must've got mistaken when you received this warning. Sometimes, users accidentally compact the infoboxes, that's not a problem. AndreEagle17 02:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I have not been editing from a mobile device. I have been editing from a Macbook. Tyler george6 (talk) 05:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : Visual editor or source editor? AndreEagle17 15:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : I have been using visual editor Tyler george6 (talk) 16:29, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's why. Sorry for our misunderstanding then. It's because we always use the source editor, which doesn't accidentally compact the infoboxes :) AndreEagle17 16:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Departure Time Edits :Hello. First of all, I'd like to say that I myself made a mistake in saying that you were "terribly misinformed". It's not that you were misinformed, it's that what you added to the article was misinformation. *Firstly, as stated in the intro section of the article, the mention of Dimitri being dead does not necessarily confirm the Revenge ending being canon, as Dimitri dies in both endings. Instead, it confirms that "Departure Time" takes place after the end of the game and is very likely to be the final mission in the "GTA IV Trilogy". *Secondly, Jerry Kapowitz finding the diamonds in the trash does not "defy" the events that took place in GTA IV. After getting dropped onto the truck, the diamonds ended up in the trash can and were found by Jerry. Nothing is retconned here, aside from the fact that in the base game a Weazel News report says that Jerry found the diamonds in the city's dump, while during "Departure Time" he finds it in a trash can. *Thirdly, the song does not "defy" the events of GTA IV either. It is a simple anachronism (and if you still want to say that it somehow "defies" GTA IV, the base game itself features music from 2010 and 2016 after the Steam patch that removed music with expired licences.) Thank you for taking the time to read this message. SlashM, 19:44, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks for taking the time to respond to my message. *First you're completely right, I forgot that Dimitri dies in both endings. I have played the game many times and am embarrassed at the fact that I forgot about that. *Second, when making these edits I was thinking about how that, given the sequence of events between the two games , it did not align with how TBOGT ended. If the diamonds were thrown in to a trash truck in the original game, it doesn't make much sense why the homeless man would find the diamonds in the trash since the trash truck should have (in theory) taken the diamonds OUT of the city. *Third, the song being in the game sort of goes against the setting of the game. If the game is set in 2008, it makes it odd that a song released in 2009 would be on the radio stations in-game. That was the purpose of that particular edit. Tyler george6 (talk) 01:07, August 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: Okay, so there's no really obvious answer to how the diamonds ended up back in the trash bin, and in my answer there's some speculation involved, but I am pretty certain of the answer regarding the song. *There are several ways how the diamonds could've ended up in the trash bin. I just checked it, and the diamonds were thrown into a truck carrying gravel, not a garbage truck. Perhaps some of the gravel was dumped into the trash bin and was later found by Jerry. *Since GTA does not necessarily correspond to real life, the song may be released in 2008 or prior in the GTA universe. Remember that we also do not get to listen to Vice City FM, Self-Actualization FM and RamJam FM, while Vladivostok is completely different in TBoGT and TLaD. It could be that in-universe the song was already released in 2008, but we don't get to hear it. Thanks again for reading my answer. SlashM, 09:27, August 27, 2019 (UTC)